


Completely Professional

by 1JettaPug



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Briefcase, Flirting, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Why Did I Write This?, cause it came to me in a dream, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this because of a dream I had... it was a really strange dream, but hey at least I got a short story idea out of it. Yeah, that's a good thing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Completely Professional

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because of a dream I had... it was a really strange dream, but hey at least I got a short story idea out of it. Yeah, that's a good thing.

Wheeljack knew, they were both scientist; it was bound to happen anytime. But still, it caught him off guard when it happened that morning, as Wheeljack was trying to gather his pieces of scrap left over from one of his experiments that was left in Perceptor’s room.

“Are you a charged atom, because I got my ion you.” Wheeljack heard Percy saying it almost so casually; the other mech’s optics not leaving the data pad he was reading while resting on his berth, but Jack could see faint blush spreading on his cheeks.

“Are you flirting with me, Perc?” Wheeljack smirked behind his mask.

“No,” Perceptor simply replied, but Jack could see that his cheeks were still darkened by his blush.

Wheeljack left it at that because it was an adorable sight to see.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Brainstorm didn’t know, which was sort of cute; though sometimes it got borderline embarrassing that Wheeljack had hold back his laughter at Brain’s oblivion. Even after two weeks, Wheeljack was now sharing a room with Perceptor, Brainstorm still didn’t know that he was dating Percy. Jackie was surprised still that the other didn’t catch on even when Perceptor used his scientific flirts right in front of him.

Right now all three mechs were in the same lab together. Brainstorm on one side of the room while the other two were on the other.

“I’m attracted to you so strongly that scientists everywhere will have to develop fifth fundamental force.” Perceptor said, with one of his arms wrapped around Wheeljack’s shoulders. Jackie smiled from behind his mask and hummed in happiness as Percy kissed the side of his helm.

“What the frag…?” Brainstorm said slowly as if he was trying to process this situation. Oops. They had forgotten that Brainstorm was there. “Are you flirting with Wheeljack?”

“No, whatever made you think such a thing,” Perceptor said almost too sternly at the same moment with Wheeljack blurting out, “I can’t believe it took you so long to figure this out.”

Percy scowled. Jackie grinned behind his mask.

“No, I was not,” Perceptor said as he set the test tube in his servo down with too much force. It broke, but thankfully it wasn’t anything deadly.

“Yeees, yes he waaas,” Wheeljack said in a sing-song voice.

Brainstorm looked back and forth from Wheeljack to Percy, then back to Wheeljack. “Oh frag no! I will not be out-scienced by you two teaming up and working against me!” Brainstorm declared. “That’s it, I need to find a scientist to date!” Grabbing his briefcase, Brainstorm rushed out of the lab.

Wheeljack looked back to his lover and saw that he’d begun to clean up his test tube mess. “You think he’s serious?”

Perceptor hummed, “Honestly the only one of us on the ship that can put up with him is that briefcase. I don’t know why he hasn’t been dating that.”

Jackie laughed, “So who do you really think he’ll try and date?”

“I think it’s best to try and leave him to do whatever. I mean it’s not like we won’t know soon enough.”

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

“I can’t believe it…” Perceptor gasped.

“Yeah,” Brainstorm chirped happily. “Bringing him to life was so much easier without you hanging over my shoulder telling me that I “shouldn’t interfere in the matters of life and death”.”

“This will never last!” Percy told him flat out.

“It’ll work, we’ve been together for years already! How can making him alive damage years of a built up relationship?"

"No this won’t work! Your calculations are insane! Furthermore, your briefcase doesn’t even have a digestive system from which to breakdown whatever energon you give it for the success of this project!"

Wheeljack listened to Perceptor and Brainstorm argue it out, wishing it was possible to shut off his auditory receptors. His lover had done nothing but argue with Brainstorm ever since he’d brought a growling briefcase back into the room and it was driving him steadily up the wall.

Jackie looked down to the briefcase rummaging through pieces of scrap on the table. He almost wanted to poke at the now alive object, but he saw how the thing bit through half of the table without a problem.

“Hey, what do we do if it tries to attack someone?” Wheeljack questioned as the briefcase wandered closer to a gun. The other two didn’t hear him above their own bickering.

**"NOW HOLD ON A SECOND! I’M THE SHIP’S GENIUS! JUST BECAUSE YOU SAY I CAN’T MESS WITH LIFE DOESN’T MEAN THAT I WILL LISTEN-"**

Wheeljack quickly ducked as a blast was shot from the gun thanks to the briefcase. Even though it hit close enough to their helms, Percy and Brain didn’t notice a thing.

“It’s going to be a long day…” Jackie sighed.


End file.
